


Love Like Strangers

by romanticalgirl



Series: Wayward Souls [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-20-00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Like Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-20-00

Joey sank down into her seat as the lights came up behind her, flashing in the rearview mirror and nearly blinding her. She straightened as the truck passed her and pulled over; backing up until it was just in front of her car.

Grabbing her cell phone off the seat beside her, she dialed 911 then set her thumb over the send button. The rain soaked the dark figure immediately as he  she assumed it was a he  climbed from the cab of the truck and headed in her direction. 

He stopped at her window, knocking on the glass as he opened an umbrella and bent down. You call for a tow truck? He asked as she lowered the window. 

Joey raised her eyes to his, relaxing her grip on the cell phone. Yeah, IPacey? 

Hey, Jo. His blue eyes brightened and he smiled. Fancy meeting you on a dark and stormy night. 

In the middle of nowhere, she nodded. So youre the tow truck guy? 

That I am. He reached for the door handle and smiled at her. You want to wait in the truck? I cant hook the car up with you in it, so She nodded and rolled up the window, unlocking the door as she did so. Pacey opened the door for her and held the umbrella over her head. When they reached the truck, he opened the door for her. Just sit tight and Ill be back in a few. 

Joey waited as he closed the umbrella, slipping it behind the seat then shut the door. She watched him in the mirror until he disappeared in the rain, listening to the sound of him hooking her car up to the truck. The engine was running, the heater going, keeping the cab warm and clear in the wake of her damp clothes. 

The sound of the door caught her attention and she straightened once more as Pacey slipped into the drivers seat, soaking wet. What on earth did you do to your car? 

I dont know. I was driving. Then I was spinning. And then I couldnt go anywhere. Joey shrugged. There was a loud noise and the car shuddered to a stop. 

Well, I know you hit a stump that was half buried in the ground, but you must have impacted something on the road to do what you did to that poor vehicle. He started the car, kicking the heater into a higher gear as his clothing started to steam. Of course, considering how you treated Bodies truck, I guess its no surprise. 

Hey! She smacked his arm, sending a small spray of droplets onto the leather seat between them. The silence settled easily over the soft hum of the heater as Pacey pulled onto the road and turned, headed back the way hed come. How far is your shop from here. Is it your shop? Or do you work for someone? Where the hell have you been? 

He laughed softly at the small deluge of questions. Its about ten miles, yes its mine, no I dont and Ive been about ten miles from here. He gave her a small smile. What about you? 

Im traveling on business. 

Ah, Joey Potter, business woman extraordinare. Why am I not surprised? CEO of a major corporation? Giving Bill Gates a run for his money? 

Nothing quite so grandiose. She shrugged. Just a little company, still in Capeside. 

I see. Pacey cocked an eyebrow. And here I thought you wanted nothing more than to see that town in your rearview mirror. 

I still do, sometimes. But most of the time Im okay with seeing it from my front porch. This time the silence was a little more strained. Pacey didnt respond, sensing that maybe she wasnt telling all of the truth, but not wanting to push her. 

Instead he kept his gaze focused on the slick roads, staring out at the rain dancing in his headlights. I hope you dont have anywhere important to be tonight. This is going to take a while to fix. 

Oh. 

Theres a hotel not far from my garage. I can get you a room. Youll be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. Im pretty sure I should have all the parts in stock. He gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road. They give a discount to all my customers that end up having to stay the night. You could say something at any time now and get me to stop babbling. 

Joey laughed softly, turning to give him a smile. Im sorry. I appreciate the help. 

I could drop you off there 

Will you be starting on the car tonight? 

Ill give it a once over and see if theres anything that Ill need to order. After that, Ill probably have to wait until tomorrow. From just the precursory glance, this is a two man job. 

Maybe we could stop by your shop and you could do that then take me to the hotel? Ill treat you to dinner. We could catch up on old times. Or new times. Or the times in-between. She watched him as he pulled off the street, wheeling the tow truck around so that her car was poised in front of the wide doors of the garage. Ive missed you, Pacey. 

One hand tightened on the steering wheel as the other slipped the truck into park. Ill be right back. 

Joey sighed as he slipped out of the cab and disappeared into the rain once more, this time sending out a beam of light as he opened the garage door. He climbed back in a few moments later and put the truck in reverse, guiding her car into the lit opening. He avoided her eyes, focused on his destination. When he was satisfied her car was where he wanted it, he killed the truck and left again. 

Joey reached around for the umbrella and opened her door, slipping out into the dark night. She walked to the garage opening, watching as Pacey unhooked her car. Muscles rippled under his soaked shirt, stood out on his forearms where hed pushed the sleeves back. He was drenched, dark hair falling onto his forehead and sending rivulets of water down into his eyes. 

He brushed his hair back with his hands and looked up, surprised to see her there. Im almost done. 

You never said yes or no. About dinner... 

I dont know how long this is going to take, Joey. 

Im willing to wait. She closed the umbrella and sat on the edge of the workbench behind her. Unlessdo you have someone waiting at home? 

He raised an eyebrow, looking up from where he was unhooking her car. Youve mastered subtlety in the intervening years, havent you? 

I wasnt trying to be subtle. She crossed her arms over her chest. I was asking a straightforward question. 

Youll have to forgive me, he grinned. Im not used to you being direct. 

Right, she nodded, uncrossing her arms. I was always so vague in my slandering of your character. 

He laughed out loud as he headed back to the truck, putting it in gear and driving it out of the way. He dodged his way through the downpour on his way back, sending a flurry of droplets her way as he shook the rain off under the canopy of the garage. Theres an office through that door, if youd like to sit down and wait. Itll probably take about a half hour and then I can run you over to the hotel. 

Can I get my cell phone out of the car? 

Sure thing, he nodded, tossing the keys to her. She grabbed them out of the air and walked over to the passengers side, removing her phone and briefcase. Make yourself comfortable. There should be some coffee and a stale doughnut or two. 

Youre such the host. 

Its no B&B, but I do my best. He caught the keys as she tossed them back then shrugged off his shirt. Grabbing the work coveralls from a hook, he slipped them on over his wet jeans and undershirt then started his inspection of her car. Joey watched for a moment before making her way to his office. Lots of things had changed in the years since shed seen him, but one thing still remained the same. 

Pacey Witter was definitely easy on the eyes. 

~**~

Joey pushed the end button on her phone and set it on top of her briefcase before standing up and walking around Paceys office. There were certifications framed on the wall, along with his business license. Hed been in business for five years, started from scratch, if the framed first dollar was any indication. The door from the garage opened and she turned away from the newspaper clipping she was reading to face him. 

Youve done well for yourself. 

Im no high priced lawyer or anything, but I eke out my own living. 

According to this, youre one of the top-rated places in the state. 

Dont believe everything you read. He unzipped the coverall and let it fall to his waist before scratching idly at his chest. So, Ive got everything I need for your car, but its going to take a day at least. I might be able to get you out of here by late tomorrow evening, but I cant promise anything. 

Oh. 

Ill get you going as soon as I can. 

I know that. She smiled at him, trying to force her eyes away from his hand as his fingertips made dark furrows on the wet material. Sothe hotel? I should probably 

Right. Let me change and then Ill take you there. 

Joey nodded, sinking onto the couch as he disappeared through another door. He left it open slightly, moving just out of her sight. She heard the soft rustling as he stripped out of the coveralls then turned away from the door, embarrassed to even be thinking about him. 

Could you get that? 

What? Joey forced herself back to reality, banishing the memory of Paceys half-naked body from her mind. The phone was ringing and Pacey was poking his head out from behind the door. 

Could you get that? Im kind of He waved a hand as Joey got to her feet. 

Sure. Sorry. 

Just say PJW Towing. 

Joey nodded and picked up the phone, hoping her voice wouldnt sound strained. PJW Towing. Can I help you? She looked up and found her eyes locked on a mirror in the small bathroom that Pacey was in, staring at his bare chest. Her eyes trailed downward, lost in the dark tangle of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his gray boxers. What? 

Is Pacey there? 

Uhhesuhwhos calling? 

Pete. 

Pete. 

Oh! Pacey shoved the door back and grabbed for the phone, taking it from Joeys limp hand. She didnt resist, her concentration solely on the smooth curve of Paceys ass and the noticeable swell in the front of his boxers. Hey. No. I handled it. But Ill need some help tomorrow. Ive got some major work to do on the car and Im supposed to get that shipment in. Not to mention Simone is bringing her car in. 

Joey sank into the desk chair, still staring at Pacey. His body was tanned, a small strip of white skin peeking out from above his boxers. His leg muscles were just as defined as his arms were, but her interest stayed solely on the thin cotton of his boxers. She could feel his gaze resting on her, knew he knew she was watching him, and she could see the effect it was having on his body. 

Pete, IIll see you tomorrow, okay? Can you be in by one? Thanks, man. He hung up the phone, setting it in its cradle right in front of Joey. Just give me a few more minutes. 

Right. 

He knelt down so that he was staring into her eyes. What color are my eyes? 

What? She blinked and focused on him, a deep red tingeing her cheeks. 

Isnt that what you used to ask me whenever Id stare at your breasts? 

Yeah. And youd always answer erect. 

I was never wrong. He stood up and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Joey forced herself to walk back to her things and wait for him to return. A few moments later the door opened and Pacey walked out, fully dressed and completely dry. You ready to go? 

Yeah. 

He hit a switch, darkening the garage then pointed her to the front door of the office. My cars outside. He grabbed an umbrella out of the stand next to the door and handed it to her before switching off the light in the office. He joined her outside and locked the door then turned to her. Taking the umbrella from her, he gestured toward his car and walked her over to it. 

Joeys eyes widened. Nice. 

Business is good. 

Very good, Id guess. 

He shut the door behind her then walked to his side and slid in. You need to stop anywhere before the hotel? Convenience store? Bank? Anything? 

The hotels fine. 

Great. He started the car and headed off down the street in the opposite direction than the way theyd come. It was only a few minutes until they arrived and Pacey pulled up along side the main entrance. Ill give you a call tomorrow and let you know how things are going with your car. 

My offer of dinner still stands. 

I shouldnt. 

Little woman to get home to? 

He grinned and shook his head. No, theres no one waiting at home for me. 

Then have dinner with me. 

I make it a policy never to fraternize with any of my customers. 

Pacey, Joey rested her hand lightly on top of his. Im one of your best friends from high school. I havent seen you in ten years. Make an exception? 

He closed his eyes, listening as her voice washed over him, the soft lilting promise that shed honed during their summer at sea battering away his defenses. Go check in. Ill park the car. 

She released his hand and got out, hoping that he couldnt see her hands shaking as she reached for the door of the hotel. She stood inside the lobby, watching as he parked the car, questioning her sanity. Shaking her head, she walked to the front desk and smiled at the clerk, forcing Pacey from her mind. 

~**~

So, have you eaten here before? 

Nope. 

Stayed here? 

Nope. 

Ever tried the bar? 

Nope. 

Joey sighed and ran her finger over the rim of her water glass. Paceys eyes followed her hand, watching as she casually stroked the glass. Were you this stunning a conversationalist while we were in high school? 

Nah, Im far more witty now. 

I can tell. She bit her lower lip then looked up at him. So, how come theres no one waiting at home for you? 

Just havent found the right little woman to settle down with. He gave her a sly grin. Besides, between running the business and picking up beautiful, stranded women on the side of the road, I dont have much time for a social life. What about you? You seeing anyone? 

Not exactly. She shrugged. Im busy. 

What do you do? 

You mean besides strand myself in small towns? 

Unless you do that on a regular basis. 

Nah. Not for profit anyway. She looked up at him, her hair shadowing her eyes. Im an accountant. 

You always were the brains of this operation. He lifted his wineglass in salute. Should I hire you to do my taxes? 

You sure you could afford me? 

He raised an eyebrow and took another drink, watching her over the rim of the glass. If your work is worth the cost 

Joey blushed, thankful when their order came. So what did you do after high school? 

Wandered a bit. Took some courses here and there. Then I got a job at a garage. The owner liked me, taught me what to do and made sure I got my certification. Then he got sick of me and told me to start my own business and make some goddamn money." He laughed. So I did. Took out a bank loan, bought an old garage, spruced it up and made something of myself. 

I always knew you would. 

Yeah, well, having someone believe in me once upon a time made it a hell of a lot easier to believe in myself. 

Whyd you just disappear? 

Well, wed split up, I wasnt that close to anyone else after the ups and downs of our senior year, so I thought Id move on without any of Capeside holding me back. Besides you were all going to college and that wasnt exactly in my plans. 

You could have phoned. Written, maybe? 

And said what, Jo? Hey guys, hows it going? No, Im still bumming around the country. Have fun in Abnormal Psych, let me know if you figure out what exactly is wrong with me? He shook his head. Nah, we all needed a clean break from each other. 

I missed you. 

I missed you too, Joey. He reached over and took her hand, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. A lot. 

She looked at their hands for a moment and then met his eyes, dark and stormy blue. Pacey? 

Yeah? His voice was husky and hungry, all the unspoken things lying in the air between them. 

Will you stay with me tonight? 

Joey, I 

She lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed his palm, letting her tongue dance across the surface. You wanted me in your office. Dont you want me now? 

Maybe I have the hots for Pete. 

She lifted her foot out of her shoe and let it slide along his thigh to the bulge in his crotch. Please, Pacey? 

He nodded, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of her touch. Yeah... he nodded his head slowly, as if contemplating changing his mind. Okay...yeah. 

Joey removed her foot, closing her own eyes for a moment before raising her free hand. Check please. 

~**~

Pacey leaned against the opposite wall as Joey slipped the card key into the lock. His fingers tapped nervously against the plaster as the green light came on and the lock clicked. Joey turned and looked at him, her face questioning. 

I cant do this, Jo. He shook his head and pushed away from the wall, taking the few steps that would close the distance between them. He stroked her cheek softly then pulled away, his own cheeks flushed with heat. I want to, dont get me wrong, but I just cant. 

Her eyes seemed to melt in the dim light of the hallway. Why not? 

I dont want some sort of one night stand here, Jo. You meant too much to me for that. He chewed on his lower lip for a second then leaned down and kissed her softly. It was good to see you, Jo. 

Youre not rid of me yet, Witter. Youve still got my car. 

True. He backed up a few steps, his hand still gentle on her cheek. Ill see you tomorrow, Joey. 

She reached up and touched his hand as it slipped away. Night, Pacey. 

Night. 

Joey watched as he walked down the hall toward the elevators before sighing and slipping into her room. Once the door was closed, she leaned back against it and closed her eyes. What are you doing, Josephine? She laughed softly. Now he had her calling herself by her hated full name. 

Pushing off the door, she walked into the room and headed for the mini-bar. Opening it, she pulled out a small bottle of wine and cracked the seal, taking a small sip as she headed for the bathroom. Setting the bottle on the counter, she undressed, hanging her clothes as neatly as possible on the back of the door. 

Steam filled the small room as she started the bath, dumping half the contents of the hotel-supplied bubble bath in the tub. She sank into the heated mixture, tying her hair up to keep it dry as she leaned back against the cool porcelain. 

Joey closed her eyes and willed her body to relax, trying to force the languid stream of sexual tension that Pacey managed to evoke in her to dissipate. You havent seen him in ten years, Jo, she reminded herself as she took another drink from the wine bottle. Theres no reason to be this hot and bothered. Just remember the fifteen years you absolutely despised him and youll be fine. She giggled softly and reached for the washcloth, running hot water all over her body, bringing it up over her stomach and chest from her tight shoulders to the subtle ache that Pacey had awakened. 

It was impossible to remember him as hed been so long ago. Falling in love with him had changed all that, made her realize what had really been behind all the things hed done and said when they hated each other. Dipping the washcloth back in the water, she lifted it to her breasts, rubbing the sensitive nipples for a moment. Memories of his kisses as well as the burning look in his eyes at the table tonight seemed to draw her hand downward, pushing past the glistening bubbles to the dark hair between her thighs. 

Sighing softly in defeat, Joey moved her hand down slowly, stopping only as a loud knock on the door startled her. She climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her bubble-covered body. She opened the door and froze, her breath catching. 

I changed my mind. 

His voice was thick and raw and she nodded, her gaze locked with his. She stepped back so that he could enter, shutting the door behind him. She started to say something, but he shook his head and cupped her cheek with one hand as he leaned forward and found her lips with his. 

She opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue explore her. His hand moved from her cheek to the knot of her hair, burying itself in the thick, silky strands. His other arm slipped around her and held her close to him, molding their bodies together. Her leg, still damp from the bath, slipped around his as she wound her hands around his neck. 

Paceys hand curled into the towel, tugging it from her body. It fell to the floor as he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. Joey curled her other leg around his, making it difficult for him to walk as he whispered her name into their kiss. He lay her back on the bed, reaching back to unhook her legs from his body. Looking down at her, he smiled hungrily, his eyes dark. 

Joey licked her lips as he placed one knee between her parted legs, lowering himself over her. He trailed hot kisses along her neck as she rolled her head back, arching the thin column for him. His tongue and teeth worked their way lower, down her neck and chest until he was able to wrap his lips around her tight nipple. 

Groaning softly, Joey tangled her hands in Paceys hair as he suckled her, his lips wrapped tightly around the peak of her breast. She shivered beneath him as his teeth grazed the rippled skin, his tongue flicking across the tip. Her legs tightened around his knee, the material of his jeans rough against the delicate skin. She thrust her hips toward him, seeking relief for the flame he was fanning inside her. 

Pacey chuckled against her skin, shaking his head as he moved over to her other breast, treating it to the same exquisite torture. Her voice was a soft whimper above him, her body a welcome heat below him as she pressed up against him, wanting to feel him. With one last lazy lick, Pacey pulled away from her, sitting up. She stared up at him with liquid eyes, chewing on her lower lip. He smiled promisingly as he lifted himself off the bed, sinking to the floor at her feet. 

Joey lifted herself onto her shaky elbows, a rush of heat flooding her body. He lifted her foot off the floor and kissed the arch, running his tongue over her skin. Joey yelped quietly, the sharp sound descending into a moan as he kissed his way up her leg, over her calf to the hollow beneath her knee. His tongue tasted the silky flesh there before he continued along her leg, treating her thigh to a series of licks and nibbles. As he neared the top of her thigh, Joey felt her breath catch, only to expel it in a frustrated huff as he pulled away, reaching for her other leg. 

Pacey, she begged softly. 

He lifted her foot to his lips, kissing her other arch in response. He worked his way up the leg, finally reaching the dark tangle of hair between her thighs. Joeys entire body was quivering, the musky scent of her arousal filling the room. She watched him; her arms barely supporting her as he ran his fingers lightly over her inner thighs, moving them up to part the swollen flesh before him. 

Her body tingled from his touch, his kisses, but the flood of heat was nothing compared to the molten rush that filled her as the tip of his tongue fluttered against the hard nub of her clitoris. Joey cried out, arching up toward his mouth, needing him to taste her. Pacey obliged, losing himself in the hot liquid of her velvety skin. His tongue pressed into her, pushing against the muscles that contracted around him as he invaded her. 

Joey moaned, her body moving in time with Paceys searching tongue. She wrapped her legs around him again, her heels digging into his back as she urged him forward, deeper. Rather than give into her demands, Pacey ran his tongue back up to her clit. His teeth grazed it before he captured it with his lips, sucking and licking the quivering bundle of nerves. Joey heard and felt nothing but the pressure against her clit, her whole body concentrating on Paceys tongue, his teeth and lips as he drove her past endurance, her orgasm bathing him. 

He pulled away from her clit but not from her body as he traced the trails of her climax over her skin with his tongue. Joey shivered around him, gasping for air and begging him to stop. Her legs unwound from around his body as he pulled back, his smile of satisfaction wet with her arousal. 

Joey forced herself into a sitting position, swaying slightly as her heart slowed to its natural rate. She leaned into Pacey, kissing the taste of her from his lips. He opened his mouth to her, tangling their tongues together, mimicking his previous actions. Joey pushed him away and smiled at him, her fingers tugging at his T-shirt. She freed it from his jeans and pulled it up his body, hungry for the sight of him again. 

Pacey helped her remove it from his body, the motion bringing his muscles into high relief. He tossed the thin material aside as Joeys hands moved down to his belt buckle. Stand up? She asked quietly. 

He did as she asked, kicking off his shoes before moving back in front of her. Joey unfastened his belt then undid his fly, pushing the denim down his legs. Pacey stepped out of his jeans as Joey touched his erection, hard and tight against the gray material of his boxers. His body trembled as her hands moved over him, tracing the length of him. He swallowed hard, barely able to whisper her name. ...Jo... 

With shaky hands, she eased the fabric over him, pushing it down his legs without looking, her gaze locked on his cock. He was thick with desire, his erection so hard it almost lay flat against his stomach. She wrapped her hand around the base of it, easing it toward her. Her eyes stayed locked with Paceys as she bent her head slightly and licked the pre-come from the tip, taking the sticky, thick liquid into her mouth. Pacey shuddered and closed his eyes, tilting his head back just as Joey opened her mouth, taking the smooth head between her lips. 

Pacey clenched his hands into fists, digging his short nails into his skin as she sucked hard at his flesh, the pressure forcing a groan deep in his chest. Joey pulled back, breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hands smoothing over Paceys stomach and the tops of his thighs, reveling in the feel of his rough hair against her skin. 

Pacey knelt down, freeing himself from her tantalizing touch. He kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed, onto her back, his body over hers. Heat seemed to shimmer in the air around them, her hands moving over his back, urging him toward her. I dont...have... 

Its okay, she whispered, kissing him quickly. Im taken care of. 

He nodded, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before opening his mouth over hers, the intensity of the kiss lost as he pressed the tip of his cock to her wet opening, slipping into her passage with a single, smooth thrust. Oh, God, Pacey whispered, the smooth heat of her body surrounding him, her muscles tight as he pushed in slightly, burying himself to the hilt. 

Joey felt her body clench, holding him inside her. Her body adjusted to his thickness, wrapping around him, squeezing him, capturing him. Her legs wrapped around him again, unable to stop herself, just wanting him deeper and harder inside her. 

Pacey braced his knees against the side of the bed and grabbed Joeys hips, thrusting his own as he pulled her toward him. Joey matched his rhythm, helping him bring her body closer to his. Her heels dug into his ass, urging him toward her. They rocked together, neither speaking, neither able to form the words, neither needing them in the wake of the feel of skin on skin. 

Salty beads of sweat decorated Joeys body as they moved, matching the ones that trailed down Paceys skin, mixing with hers. His hair was dark with perspiration, sticking to his skin as he continued moving, edging ever closer to the orgasm that threatened. He could feel it in his body, suppressed it, not wanting to give in just yet. Joeys was matted, tangled as she rolled her head from side to side, unable to express the wellspring of desire that he evoked in her. 

She shivered as Paceys body tightened against her, his body throbbing as he thrust his cock inside her as far as he could, the searing stream of his orgasm lost inside her. Joey mouthed a silent no, not wanting it to end, not wanting to separate from him just yet. She closed her eyes, using her legs to hold him to her. Pacey stood still for just a moment before moving his hips again, still hard, still rocking inside her. 

Joeys eyes snapped open and she managed a smile, her eyes questioning. Pacey closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, You think Im going to end this that quickly, Potter? She whispered something in response so soft he couldnt hear it. Pacey bent down, making sure to keep their bodies joined. Joeys nails sank into the back of his shoulders as she helped him pull her up onto him. 

Pacey groaned, the harsh sound lost in the sweaty silk of Joeys throat. He licked her skin, tasting the sweat of their lovemaking as she slid down the length of his shaft. Pacey supported her with one arm curled under the curve of her ass while the other rested against the small of her back. He stumbled slightly, holding her against him, his cock reaching up inside her. Finding the nearest wall, he braced her against it, thrusting up into her. Joey turned her head to find herself staring out at the thundering rainstorm that had brought them together. 

The cool glass didnt even register against her skin, burning up from his touch. You think everyones watching me love you, Potter? he whispered against her earlobe, the heated rush of breath rushing directly along her spine to her core. Joey panted his name, her legs tightening as her muscles contracted around him, the wave of her orgasm crashing against him. Pacey grunted softly, his second orgasm meeting hers head on. 

They both remained still, trembling in the sudden cold of the room. Pacey sank to his knees, still holding Joey on his body, the only heat seeming to come from the small space of their joining. He pulled his head back, looking into her eyes as his breathing returned to normal. Joey was staring back at him, shyness somehow present in her gaze. Hey. 

She smiled then, licking her suddenly dry lips. Hey. 

He glanced behind her at the night as lightning ripped through the sky. You...you want me to go? 

No, she shook her head. Stay the night? 

He nodded, wondering how he could feel so close to her while at the same time not having a single idea of what she was thinking. Id like that. 

Especially since theres no way were going to be able to make it to our feet for at least an hour? 

He laughed. I think I left my bones back by the door. 

Me too. She shifted slightly and Pacey guided them both down onto the soft carpet. That was... She looked over at his eyes, narrowed with satisfaction and exhaustion. You think we can make it to the bed? 

Pacey reached over and grabbed the edge of the bedspread, pulling it down on top of them. Making sure she was covered, he lifted his arm so that she could snuggle against his chest. No need. 

She kissed his chest, licking his nipple, still firm from their activities. Night, Pacey. 

Night, Joey, he mumbled into her hair before he drifted off. 

~**~

Paceys eyes opened slowly, reluctant to let go of the dream hed been having. Blinking against the harsh morning sun, he couldnt help but smile. Joeys long, dark hair hung down, brushing against his chest. Youre a hard man to wake up, Mr. Witter. 

He let out a long rumble of desire as she slid down his cock, burying him inside her once more. Apparently so. 

She grinned, her knees pressing against his thighs. You want room service? 

He raised his hands, kneading the tender flesh of her breasts gently. Are you on the menu? 

You cant afford me. 

Hotel food is always overpriced. He grinned briefly before his expression changed to one of shuddering desire as Joey started moving. Her body seemed tighter than before around him, her pace slow and languid. Her hands held onto his thighs, arching her back slightly to allow him better access to her breasts. Although the thought of you sprinkled with powdered sugar, dripping with syrup, sliced strawberries and whipped cream placed... he inhaled sharply as one of her hands slid down and brushed against the base of his cock, ...strategically... His breathing descended into harsh gasps as she squeezed his balls delicately, her body still moving above his. 

You make me sound fattening. 

Deca...dent...Potter. 

Decadent. She grinned and removed her hand, concentrating once more on the increased rhythm shed begun, taking him inside her again and again, refusing to allow him to leave her warmth. I could live with that. 

Or heart-attack inducing, he managed. Either one would fit. 

Am I too much for you, Pacey? She moved her hands to his chest, running her fingernails over the hard nubs of his nipples. 

Jo... he grabbed her hips, urging her to stop torturing him. She let him guide the pace, happy to accept the harder rhythm as he bucked beneath her, his body slick against hers. Any more banter was lost as he impaled her with his cock, one hand leaving her hip to find her clit. She gasped as he touched it, her body constricting around him as his touch pushed her over the edge, her climax bathing him. Muttering a soft profanity under his breath, Pacey wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest, rolling them both over. 

Joey looked up at him, watching his eyes and his face as he thrust into her, the urge to catch up with her fueling him. They could both feel the swollen urgency in him, the orgasm just out of reach. Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She took his tongue into her mouth, sucking at it like her body sucked at his cock, needing him to lose control. Paceys groan was mixed with a sigh of relief as he shuddered to completion, filling her once more. 

He lay above her, his eyes closed, his face buried again in her neck. Jo? 

What time are you supposed to be at work? What? He pulled back and looked at her then lifted his head to see the clock. Fuck. Is it that late? 

Yeah, she admitted. But I wasnt about to let you leave without that. 

He grinned and kissed her, tasting her, but not enough. If I didnt have this one car to repair, Id slide down your body and kiss you properly. 

Customers a real bitch, huh? 

Oh yeah. He grinned as she slapped his arm. Disengaging himself from her reluctantly, Pacey got to his feet then helped her to hers. You want to come to my place while I change and then to the garage? 

If I go to your place, Pacey, are we going to leave? 

Not if I can get you as far as the bedroom...or the front door. 

Ill meet you there later. 

My place? 

The garage. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his nose, reaching around to pat his ass. Go to work. Id hate for you to get in trouble with your customer. 

I could probably charm her into forgiving me. 

What if she needs to get home? 

Reality hit Pacey like a fist and he nodded, managing to keep disappointment from lacing his tone. Good point. Ill see you in a few hours? 

Count on it. 

~**~

Joey leaned against the wall of the garage, watching as Pacey put the finishing touches on her car. Hed fixed everything shed managed to damage in her accident the night before as well as a few problems she wasnt even aware she had. You know, if you try and overcharge me, Ill be talking with the Better Business Bureau. 

Youre welcome to talk with any of my previous customers, Pacey informed her. Youll find I have an impeccable service record. 

Funny, you say the same thing about all your ex-girlfriends too. She pushed off the wall and walked over to her car, standing beside him as he looked down at her. Is she ready? 

Yup. 

Your bill was considerably less than I estimated. 

Whats the point in owning a place if you cant give a discount to old friends? He wiped his hands off with a semi-clean rag before stuffing it into the pocket of his coverall. So, youre leaving? 

I need to get home. Ive got work... 

You come out this way that often? He refused to touch her, despite the desire to do so. 

Every once in a while. 

You could look me up. Preferably without the pretext of some horrible accident. 

I will. 

You will? 

She nodded, reaching out to take his hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly and looked up at him, smiling at his uncertain look. I will. 

Maybe Ill come home to Capeside. Pay everyone a visit. 

Im sure everyone would like to see you. She nodded, biting her lower lip. I need to go, Pacey. 

He nodded and took her hand, walking her over to the drivers door. Try not to run into any stumps out there on the open road, all right, Potter? 

She opened the door, stopping before sliding into the seat. Ill do my best. 

Pacey reached out and stroked her cheek before leaning in to kiss her softly. So long, Potter. 

She slipped into the car and shut the door, nodding her goodbye before starting the engine and driving off, leaving Pacey standing there watching her go. 

~**~

We wondered when you planned on showing up. Mrs. Witter tugged Doug into the room, guiding him toward the living room. Weve been waiting for you. 

Mom, its just dinner. 

Its not just dinner, Douglas. Weve got company. 

Doug shrugged out of his coat and let his mom take it, refusing to argue with her anymore. Well, if youre this worked up, it must be someone important. 

Nah, just me. 

Dougs eyes widened as he saw Pacey get up from the couch. Hell, if it isnt the prodigal son. 

Again with the name calling. 

Doug caught Pacey in a hug and ruffled his younger brothers hair. Where the hell you been, kid? 

Here and there. Mostly there. Pacey pulled back and gave Doug the once over. Youre looking marginally heterosexual. 

Youd be surprised what marriage can do to a guy. 

You got married? Paceys voice rang with incredulity. You? Capesides closeted finest? 

That I did. Would you like to meet the lucky young woman? Not that you dont know her. His voice raised slightly. Honey, come here. 

What is with your mom? She looks like shes about to Joeys voice faded to nothing as she rounded the corner and found herself staring at Pacey. Oh. 

Pacey, you remember Joey, dont you? 

A strained smile worked its way to Paceys lips. Vaguely. How are you, Jo? 

Good. You? 

Fine. He was about to say more when his mom joined them, her arms wrapped around a pink bundle. 

Pacey, come say hello to your niece. She walked between Joey and Doug, bringing the little girl over for Pacey to see. Shes got the Witter eyes. 

Pacey accepted the baby from his mothers arms and held up close, inhaling the sweet scent of powder and warmth. Whats her name? His voice cracked slightly on the words. 

Megan, Doug informed him, walking over to join him. He ran his thumb over his daughters cheek, eliciting a happy mumble from her. Shes just two months old. 

Two months? Paceys eyes left his niece to capture Joeys, his own full of questions. She looked away from him and he forced his eyes back down to the little girl in his arms. Shes beautiful, Doug. 

Yeah, Doug grinned. Doesnt look too much like her Dad. 

Pacey winced slightly and handed Megan back to Doug, moving back toward the couch. He settled down, watching as Doug did the same in one of the armchairs. Joey perched on the arm, her hand resting lightly on Dougs shoulder, her gaze deliberately turned away. 

So, what have you been up to, Pace? 

He shook his head, forcing his mind to Dougs question. Not much. Working. That sort of thing. 

What do you do? 

Im a mechanic. He looked out the window at the clear evening, unable to watch the family scene in front of him. Regular old grease monkey. Fix cars, pump gas. That sort of thing. 

Oh, disappointment laced his mothers voice as she glanced at him. He could tell from her look that shed hoped hed come home again, some kind of success. Andare you married? Girlfriend? 

Me? He shook his head. Nope. Living wild and free, actually. Did my best to deflower all of the virgins in the local area. Now Im working on impregnating all the married women. Who knows? Maybe I have an illegitimate child or two. He nailed Joey with a hard look. Guess Ill have to go around looking for the Witter eyes, huh? 

Doug shook his head, refusing to meet Paceys eyes. His mother looked away from him as well, the disappointment that had been in her voice now obvious in her reactions to him. 

Im going to get a drink. Dad still keep his beer in the fridge? He got up and walked toward the kitchen. You dont have to worry though, he threw back over his shoulder. Ive got no intention of becoming the town drunk as well. 

The door to the kitchen swung shut behind him and he walked over to the sink, grabbing the counter to stop his shaking. His hands seemed to have a life of their own, trembling even against the cool tile. Pacey? 

Joeys voice was quiet in the still room. Pacey ignored her, continuing to stare down into the stainless steel pit in front of him. Maybe if he pretended she wasnt there, that none of this was real, maybe then it would all disappear and hed be back in his shop or in his house and laughing over the thought of going back to Capeside to see anyone. I guess its my own fault for never asking if you were seeing anyone. Or married to anyone. Like my brother. 

I didnt know how to tell you. 

Well, it was probably pretty fucking difficult with your mouth wrapped around my cock, huh, Jo? His voice was an angry whisper, barely loud enough for her to hear. 

I wasnt thinking straight. 

You lied to me, Joey. Lies of omission not withstanding, you fucking lied to me. I told you I didnt have anything and you assured me that you had it all taken care of. What you didnt tell me, just eleven months ago, was that you had every intention of getting pregnant. He poked her in the chest, hard enough to bruise. You used me. 

I didnt. Not intentionally. Its justDoug and I had been trying for a while and it seemed like it wasnt ever going to work. When I saw you 

You figured what, exactly? That you could just fuck me, get pregnant and move on? That I wouldnt know? That I wouldntJesus Christ, Joey. He turned away from her, his whole body shaking now, not just his hands. And you know what sucks beyond belief? I cant say a damn word. Because if I go out there and say anything First off, no ones going to believe me. Are they? He didnt even give her a chance to answer. No. Why? Because Im a fuck up. Secondly, if they did believe me, all Id be doing is shattering that poor kids chance at happiness, right? Id be giving that kid the same kind of life I had. 

I never intended for you to know. 

Right. After all, shes got the Witter eyes. And Doug has those too. He smirked and finally stalked to the refrigerator to grab a beer. Opening it, he took a long pull, practically emptying the entire bottle before he slammed it down onto the counter. You know why we didnt have sex in high school, Joey? 

She shook her head, feeling the silvery glint of tears threaten. Why? 

He ignored her small voice. Because I didnt want to hurt you. I didnt want to ruin you. I knew that Id hold you back. As much as I wanted you, as much time as I spent jerking off in my room, I didnt want to fuck things up for you. Pushing past her, he stopped at the door and gave her one last glance. Looks like you didnt need my help. You fucked em up just fine all by yourself. 

~**~

Joey knocked tentatively on the hotel room door, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Opening the door, Pacey smirked drunkenly. Whats the matter, PotterWitter? Afraid that youre going to get caught coming to see me? Are the cops tailin you? 

I just want to talk. Is that possible, do you think? 

I dont know, Joey. Im pretty much drunk off my ass. His smirked changed to a leer. Although, you might find Im easier to take advantage of this way. You fancy having a younger brother for Megan? His hand went to his belt buckle and he unfastened it easily. I could hook you up in no time. 

I dont want to have sex with you, Pacey. 

Well now, maybe that was our problem way back when, huh? He backed away from the door, allowing her to enter. You just didnt want to have sex with me. That explains the kid, doesnt it? 

I didnt go out there expecting to find you. It wasnt all some sort of master plan to use you. 

It was just convenient to do so. Got it. 

Damn it! Joey stepped forward and shoved him, forcing him to stumble back onto the bed. He lay there, sprawled out, lifting his head to look at her. Would you just shut up and listen to me? Let me explain? 

What is there to explain, Jo? He scratched his stomach, the simple motion lifting his shirt slightly. He watched her, watching him. Deliberately, he lifted the shirt slightly higher. You wanted to get pregnant and Doug couldnt do the job. You ran into me and you figured, what the hell? No ones gonna find out, right? You hadnt seen me in ten years. What were the chances Id just happen to pop in unannounced? 

Pacey She bit her lower lip. 

You didnt even think that youd told me where you lived, did you? You didnt even think that I might just show up and want to see you again, be with you again. You didnt think about any of that, did you? She shook her head slightly, almost imperceptibly as he stood up. You were just thinking about what you wanted. What Doug couldnt give you. What I could. Because I didnt matter at all to you, did I? 

She met his eyes, tears clinging to her lashes. No, she whispered. 

No, he agreed amicably before grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against the wall. It wasnt even about fucking me, was it, Jo? It was just about getting the job done. I could have been anyone. I could have been a complete stranger, so long as I matched all the Witter criteria. Isnt that right? 

No, she shook her head, sending the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

No? He laughed bitterly, pushing her harder into the wall. 

No. If it was just about eye coloror she choked on the words. Or that, it would have been easy. You werent easy, Pacey. 

It never was with us, was it? He loosened his grip and stepped away from her, angry now that the warming buzz of the alcohol was wearing off in the heat of his anger. You love him? 

Yyeah. 

Does he know? 

No! She bent her head, letting her tears fall freely to the floor. It would kill him, Pacey 

Right. He walked away from her, finding the bottle hed left behind when hed answered the door. Never mind what it might be doing to me. 

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, blinking back more tears as he flinched away. Im sorry. Please, try to understand 

I understand, Joey. I understand that I didnt know you at all. He lifted the bottle to his lips and walked away from her. I also understand its about time you went back home. After all, youve got a husband and daughter waiting. 

Im sorry 

He laughed as she closed the door behind her, knowing it was a lie. He toasted her absence. Youre not sorry, Jo. Youre not sorry at all. Thats what hurts the most.


End file.
